mile deep club
by komodor
Summary: An alternative to futurama episode duh vinci code. Rated M for sex.


**Mile deep club**

 **Author notes:** It´s been a while I wrote something, so it´s lemon time. I chose Futurama, because I really like the show even though it´s over. It sure left some legacy behind. There was so many scenes I could use, but I chose the one from 5th episode of 6th season: duh vinci code. Another inspiration was one picture made by Freako from the same episode.

Crew of Planet express searched for the remains of saint James in the catacombs of Vatican. Bender ran ahead to search for valuables. "Oh man I sure love some grave robbing." the robot said so enthusiastically.

"But doesn´t it take away the thrill from the chance of being caught Bender?" Fry asked him.

But Bender just waved his hand and laughingly said "Nah...You know what they say...dead girls can´t say no. Heh he heh..."

Fry giggled a little but when he noticed Leelas unpleasant grimace he stopped. "Ewww. What is wrong with you?" she asked the him, but he just laughed even louder.

Then the professor interrupted them with a rhetorical question "Don´t be such a baby Leela, what are the valuables to the dead anyway?"

Even though Leela felt disgusted, she knew Farnsworths had a point.

To lighten up the situation Fry asked Leela "Pst, Leela, wanna join the mile deep club?"

And to his surprise she responded "Sure why not."

Fry meant it half as a joke, but surely didn´t expect her consent. His heart was racing, lungs filled with unhealthy amount of air.

"No time!" professor shouted, crushing his hopes.

Fry frowned and yelled angrily "Oh come on, don´t be such a cockblocker and give us some space old man, the lady said yes!"

Leela giggled a little and decided to take the action. She fondled professors wrinkly face lightly and naughtily suggested "If you´ll be nice, I let you watch us, who knows maybe it could get you going."

Farnsworth sighed and calmly said "That will have no effect. Even viagra stopped working on me when I was just a young man of age 95. Bender stopped searching for the grave and got closer to them. "Nice, I´ll record it and sell it on the internet." he said happily.

"Do we get some part of the profit…?" Fry asked shyly.

But before he got an answer, Leela said "Enough small talk." and kissed him deeply onto his lips, slowly getting in his mouth with her tongue, licking his insides.

Fry surely liked it. He hugged her tightly pressing her body onto his. Shortly after he pulled back and helped her remove her white top. He squeezed them few times but then he left her tits hanging, because he just couldn´t wait for her more interesting parts. Fry went on his knees, almost as if he wanted to pray. But instead he grasped her black leggins. He noticed they are already wet around her private parts. Fry blushed as he saw the damp outline of her vagina trough the leggins. He just stretched forward to have a sip from the moist black fabric. Leela giggled to his performance a little but she soon felt kinda pleased from it.

Soon after he dried her leggins, he pulled back for a gasp of air. Then he swiftly pulled them down and found out she didn´t even had panties. As if she was planing it ahead. Philip couldn´t believe his eyes. Apparently she was as horny as he was. His breath quickened. Without hesitation Fry grasped her butt cheeks and pressed his face onto her hot crotch. Quickly and eagerly he licked her tight cunt.

Turanga moaned slightly as his tongue entered her. Moving rapidly he stimulated her sensitive spots. "Ugh god damn Fry...yea, there, ahhh!" she said while caressing his orange hair. With each second she was more wet and slippery and he was just sucking on her juices hungrily.

Fry felt his member twitching in his pants from all the excitement. His dick was so hard that wearing pants was painful for him. He was licking her cunt more and more and she felt a wave of heat running down her spine. It was so good. She was breathing faster as more pleasure was building up inside of her. Leela felt she is reaching her climax. Her erotic moans were growing on intensity until she just couldn´t hold it anymore and came hard straight on his face. Her knees shook, but he managed to held her up. "Heh, ah wow hah...that was hah awesome. Didn´t expect you would be this good. I really needed that." Leela said blissfully.

Fry stood up and was ready to do her, but Bender signaled to Leela to suck him off. She got the message and said "Now it´s my time, enjoy." with a smile on her face.

She squat, legs wide open and pulled down his blue pants. She could already see a huge bulb on his white slippers. As she removed them, his huge cock jumped right up, standing still. Leela grasped his hard member with her left hand and slid up and down few times to get started.

She put his glans over her lips and slipped over it. Then she chuckled a little and said "I can already taste your precum Fry. Leela slowly pushed his whole length inside her mouth with ease, not rushing anywhere, just to enjoy every singly moment. Calmly she began sucking his dick in front of Bender and Hubert. Leelas one big eye looked directly at Frys face as she had his most sensitive part of his body in her maw. The saliva and warmth of her mouth felt very pleasurable "Ugh Leela it feels so good, please don´t stop." Fry begged her.

Bender signaled her to massage his balls, and so she did. Her soft fingers were touching Frys scrotum gently. He began groaning from pleasure even more. Fry held her head and slowly thrust his erected member into her mouth, just like he wanted to cum quicker.

He felt his muscles working on their own as she sucked him. Fry held her purple ponytail within his grasp. "Oh fuck" That´s so good." he noted. She just hummed because her mouth was full of his cock. Leela was so naughty in that moment. Little drops were dripping down from her pussy on the cold stone floor. She couldn´t help it but to finger herself hard and fast with her right arm while she pleased him.

"Holy shit, that´s some hot stuff. But my battery is running low, get to the main part already." Bender told them. Fry pulled back and asked "I can´t wait, how do you want it?"

Leela stood up and urgently answered "Hard and from behind. Hurry up dude!"

She moved to the closest tombstone and leaned with her arms on it, showing Fry her perfect ass. He walked to her, pecker in his left hand, wanking it slowly. When he was just few inches from her, he spanked her butt once with his right hand to lightened her up and penetrated her right after.

Leela shrieked from excitement. Her wet pussy was a perfect fit for him. Fry grasped her thighs and began fucking her hard. Leela turned her head just to watch how is he enjoying it. Fry looked so excited, so happy and it felt so good. "Hmmm yea! Fuck me more ahhh ohh come on you little bitch, do me! Do me harder!" Leela screamed out loud.

Philip did the best he could and felt her cunt contracting as he was entering her over and over again. He slapped her ass again and again, making her scream in ecstasy as he pounded her ass. "You like it don´t you? She asked him

"Oh yea! It´s awesome." he told back and kept on fucking her sweet slit. His movements became steady as they found a good rhythm. His balls were slapping her clit, which built more pleasure. But soon he realized he isn´t going to last much longer.

"I think it´s coming Leela." Fry grunted.

"On the face!" Bender shouted. Philip pulled out and began masturbating furiously. She knelt in front of him and began playing with her tits to keep him focused. "Just not in the eye please!" Leela asked him nicely. With a loud moan deep from his lungs Fry came violently all over Leela.

It was everywhere. On her jugs, neck, face, hair and a huge rope of sperm landed on her eye as well. She stood up, cleaned her face with her palm and thenshe slapped his cheek, shouting angrily "I told you not in the eye!"

He felt really sorry and excused "I am sorry, it´s just too big, I can´t aim with this thing."

Bender giggled and said "Wow...hot porn AND a drama...This will sell well." Then he stopped filming and professor said confusedly "Now, when you had your fun, may we continue with searching for that...ehm thingy...what...eh why are we here again?"

And the robot reminded him "To film a porno."

Hubert thought for a while and said "Oh...that makes sence I guess...well why am I here then?"

In conclusion for those who can´t remember what was the story about: Fry and Leela fucked while Bender filmed them.

 **THE END**


End file.
